alternate version A life at Last
by Muavi-teri
Summary: this is the alternate version of chapter 3 (4 if you include the teaser) in this version, Snape rejects Lupin in fear of getting rejected himself.


This is the Alternate chapter for A life at last (chapter 3) please keep in mind that the first two chapters and a teaser are supposed to be in front of this one. If you havn't read the other chapters, they are under the title "a life at last". Enjoy!

* * *

last time we knew, Severus and lupin were in Lupin's bed after haveing hotsex! Snape has been debateing weather or not to let lupin into his good grace.

* * *

Snape turned into Lupin's arm, rolling over onto him, pinning him to the mattress. "Remus, I have had too many nightmares to hope that I have woken up to find all my dreams come true." He smiled slightly mockingly. "I am surprised that I thought today would be different." 

Lupin had smiled, slightly confusedly back at Snape, but his smile was now tarnished, it slowly sunk into a frown. Snape was utterly appalled that he had made Remus look like that, and almost let that face change his mind, to let Lupin into his heart.

Snape had been burned too many times for him to fall at the look on someone's face. He knew that this could just as well be some prank pulled by Sirius and CO. once again, for some reason trying to get back at him for living.

"Thanks for the great sex, moony." He added on the name, not as a compliment but as an insult, a threat; it was like calling him a lyanthy (wizard slang) without sounding un-gentlemanly to anyone. He stood and slowly gathered his things. Trotting off as soon as he could pull on his robes.

Lupin sat there on his bed, waiting to wake-up again, to find that _it_ had never happened, or better yet that _it_ had and that the morning after just hadn't come yet. His eyes welled up with tears. Moony. It was the name that Snape had called him after apologizing, before they had sex. And now, it was the name that tore so painfully through Remus' heart. Surely Snape _knew _that Remus couldn't leave it now. Surely Snape _knew_ that he was now mercilessly owned by Snape, but the sentence still lingered on the air, still struck out at him with its sharp tones like a fistful of glass shards.

"_thanks for the great sex, moony." _

Moony cried, he was used to crying now, he had cried many times scince the end of Hogwarts, no reason to stop now. He had forgotten the lesson plans for that morning and he had forgotten school. It was the quarters through breakfast before Lupin remembered.

Snape had not lingered, he had hastily made his retreat to the dungeons, sinking softly into a plush velvet chair. He also allowed himself to cry, it was something he hadn't allowed himself to do in years, first he cried for being such a complete coward, then for hurting Remus in such a way. He was now even more defenseless than he would have been had he let himself love Remus. Snape was unfamiliar to crying and did not like the unpleasant pain it sent through your throat every time he tried to stop sobbing.

When Remus, red-eyed and pale came rushing into the hall apologizing for being late, Albus Dumbledore was suspicious. He was more suspicious when Snape did not show up for breakfast, but it all turned into worry and curiosity when Hermione Granger came running, you may also call it falling, into his office to tell him that professor Snape had not shown up for class and indeed, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Pansy and Neville had all gotten into a big brawl that was at that minute still insueing. After breaking up the brawl (in which the only one's still fighting were Crabbe and Goyle, both having not noticed that they were attacking each other) Harry had Draco pinned against a wall and had said something spiteful enough to keep him there, Neville and Pansy were sticking out of cauldrons (both full and with plenty of side affects, he was sure) Seamus and dean were both knocked out (courtesy of being thrown into walls via Crabbe and Goyle) Ron was being chased around the room by Blaise who was muttering something about the red-head's rear. Dumbledore, after sending all of the above mentioned participants with chaperones to the hospital wing dragged Dobby up as a substitute and went to inquire the health of the MIA (missing in action) potions master.

* * *

there! I'll be posting again soon review! review!  



End file.
